1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to an arrangment for securing against rotation in a structural component part of a hydraulic, hydropneumatic or pneumatic unit, especially of a vibration damper or of a shock absorber leg for motor vehicles, which structural component part is provided with a pin type pivot bearing. The piston rod and/or a receptacle is connected, in each instance via a preferably flexible or elastic pin type pivot bearing, with the vehicle body or with a wheel guide part. The arrangment for securing against rotation acts between the piston rod and/or the receptacle and the vehicle part connected therewith.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such arrangements for securing against rotation are required in vibration dampers or shock absorber legs which are connected with the vehicle by means of pin type pivot bearings when the structural component parts of the vibration damper or the structural component parts of the shock absorber leg that are provided with external connections must occupy an exact installation position so that connection lines for damping force adjustment or for level regulation are not damaged. An arrangement for securing against rotation must also be provided for units that are provided with a magnet body of a magnetic switch in order to ensure trouble-free operation. Also, for the purpose of regulation of running gear or for an arrangement for monitoring quantities relating to driving safety in motor vehicles, sensors are frequently arranged in the parts of the vibration damper and shock absorber leg that move relative to one another and that require arrangements for securing the piston rod and receptacle relative to rotation, especially in the case of slightly pretensioned pin type pivot bearings, so as to prevent misadjustment of or damage to the sensing equipment.
Known articulated eyes or lugs are often used in vibration dampers as pivot bearings which are fixed with respect to relative rotation. Also known in ball-and-socket joints are arrangements for securing against rotation between the ball pivot and the joint socket. Such arrangements comprise a pin which is connected with the joint socket and which engages in a groove of the ball pivot.